zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Fire Keese
Fire Keese are recurring enemies in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are identical in appearance to normal Keese, but are wreathed in flames. They are prevalently found in and around dungeons in warmer regions. Typically, if they attack Link, their fire goes out temporarily until or if they find another source of fire. They are also capable of burning shields made from wood if Link has one equipped. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Fire Keese are summoned by Ganon during the final battle. They fly in dilating circle patterns around him, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask Keese can light themselves on fire either by flying through a Torch, if they are hit by a Fire Arrow, or if Link uses Din's Fire. If a Fire Keese comes into contact with Link, it lights him on fire and damages him. If he has a Deku Shield equipped, it will be consumed by the fire, requiring Link to obtain a new one. Once a Fire Keese has touched Link, its fire goes out until it comes into contact with fire again. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Fire Keese appear in both games. The only differences between them and Normal Keese are the coloration, flames surround the Fire Keese and they leave behind a fire ball after damaging Link and usually fly higher then Normal Keese, which means they can only be damaged when they are about to attack. In Oracle of Ages, they appear in the Skull Dungeon, while in Oracle of Seasons, they appear in the Sword & Shield Maze. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Fire Keese can be found in Dragon Roost Cavern after Link collects the Boss Key and in various Grottos throughout the islands. They can only catch fire by flying through a torch. A Fire Keese that runs into Link lights him on fire and is extinguished. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Fire Keese can only catch fire by flying through a torch, and can burn both the Ordon Shield and Wooden Shield. Their flames can be put out with the Gale Boomerang. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Fire Keese are similar to normal Keese, but are red and have a trail of orange smoke behind them. They can be killed by the Boomerang or Bow. They are first encountered within the Temple of Fire. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fire Keese appear as enemies.They can only be killed with ranged weapons, such as Arrows, the Boomerang, or the Whip. Fire Keese will lose their flame upon contact with Link, and will fly into a torch to re-ignite themselves. It is also possible to light the boomerang off of a Fire Keese to light Torches. In some areas, they spawn continuously from lava pits; such rooms cannot be completely cleared of Fire Keese, as more will constantly arrive to replace those that are killed. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword fighting a Fire Keese from Skyward Sword]] Fire Keese are set to appear. Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies